callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Перки а-ля Кола
Перки а-ля Кола — это автоматы с напитками в режиме Зомби-нацисты, которые встречаются на всех картах кроме Nacht Der Untoten Они дают игроку, который купил и выпил напиток из автомата определенный Перк, который должен помочь ему выжить. Что интересно, пять из шести перков имеют свои аналоги в мультиплеере (Джаггерног - Джаггернаут, Быстрокола - Ловкость рук, Пиф-паф Пиво - Двойной выстрел, Stamin-Up - Легковес и Марафон, PhD Flopper - прокачанная версия Легковеса и Бронежилет) и относятся к перкам второго ряда, соответственно использовать их одновременно можно только в зомби-нацистах. Шестой перк Квак Ревив Сода своего аналога в мультиплеере не имеет. Если игрок был выведен из строя зомби то он потеряет все свои перки (даже если товарищ успел его вылечить). На всех картах, кроме Shi No Numa, для работы автоматов нужно электричество. Джаггерног :"When you need some help to get by, something to make you feel strong. Reach for Juggernog tonight, Sugar deduction delight! When you need to feel big and strong, reach for Juggernog tonight! '' :(прим. перевод: "Тебе нужна помощь для того, чтобы почувствовать настоящую силу. Купите сегодня Djag.jpg Джаггерног, сахарный восторг! Если ты хочешь почувствовать себя большим и сильным купи Джаггерног сегодня!")'' :— Мелодия автомата Джаггерног является одним из 4 перков, которые можно купить в зомби-нацистах за 2500 очков. Впервые появляется на карте Verruckt и на всех последующих картах. Несмотря на схожесть с перком из мультиплеера Джаггернаут Джаггерног работает несколько иначе. Когда Джаггернаут в мультиплеере лишь ослабляет силу вражеских пуль попавших в игрока на 25% Джаггерног увеличивает показатель здоровья игрока со 100 до 160. На практике это примерно 4 удара зомби (хотя сила их ударов несколько разнится но в среднем игрок с Джаггерногом выдерживает 3 удара и на 4 падает раненым). Стоит отметить важную вещь: на карте Shi No Numa Адские гончие выводят игрока из строя с 3 укусов будто перка нет. Поэтому там нужно быть осторожней во время раундов с собаками. В Der Riese это исправили и там собаке нужно 6 укусов чтобы вывести игрока с Джаггерногом из строя. По цене этот перк стоит на втором месте, уступая лишь Спид-Коле (которая стоит 3000 очков). Большинство игроков считает этот перк самым важным и покупает его в первую очередь. Это справедливо, поскольку он значительно повышает выживаемость. Еще одна причина по которой его следует купить раньше других перков - если зомби выводят из строя игрока то он теряет все купленные перки, а с Джаггерногом сделать им это будет гораздо сложнее чем без него и соответственно меньше шансов потерять все перки. Однако использовать автомат с перком следует осторожно (Между раундами, с последним зомби или когда зомби вокруг нет). "Прицепляется" Джаггерног не сразу-примерно 5 секунд на выпивание бутылки. Этого достаточно, чтобы сбить вас с ног. При этом очки потраченные на перк не возвращаются, а после реанимации перк не активируется. На карте Verruckt он находится в комнате с немецкий оружием, а на карте Der Riese недалеко от прыгающих бетти. На последней карте стоит быть осторожным, поскольку пространства в том месте, где стоит этот автомат очень мало и там есть два окна прорыва. Очень часто игроки попадают в засаду внезапно окруживших их там зомби. На картах Театр смерти и Пять он находится в левом дальнем углу перед сценой, если смотреть от входа, возле ножа Боуи, и возле дверей в комнату с Улучшайзером соответственно. Вкус этого напитка нравится всем персонажам режима, кроме Николая Белинского ("Такой дрянной водки я еще не пил!").В реальной жизни этот напиток называется Эг Ног. Это традиционный рождественский сливочный напиток-десерт. Рецепт приготовления. Квик Ревайв Сода thumb|184px|Квак Ревив Соды :"Whenever things, been draggin you down, grabs you by the hair and pulls you to the ground, if you wanna get up, you need a little revive. If you wanna get up... YOU NEED A LITTLE REVIVE! :(прим. перевод: "Всякий раз, когда ты падаешь на землю тебя хватают за волосы и тянут вверх, если ты хочешь встать тебе нужно небольшое восстановление. Если ты хочешь встать... ТЕБЕ НУЖНО НЕБОЛЬШОЕ ВОСТАНОВЛЕНИЕ!") :— Мелодия автомата. Куик Ревайв Сода это один из 4 автоматов с напитками в режиме игры Зомби-Нацисты, который можно купить за 1500 очков. Она ускоряет скорость лечения раненного товарища в 4 раза. Это единственная машина, которая не основана на Перках второго ряда из мультиплеера и не имеет аналогов вообще. Его можно сравнить лишь с перком третьего ряда Второй шанс, который позволяет лечить раненых напарников, так же использующих этот перк, но надо заметить, что лечить других игроков в зомби-нацистах можно и без этого перка вовсе, он лишь удваивает (учетверяет?) скорость лечения. В мультиплеере же без второго шанса лечить игроков нельзя, и скорость их лечения стандартная. По цене это самый дешевый перк из всех. В Der Riese он находится на телепорте C, рядом с Нож Боуи, на карте Verruckt в комнате с американским оружием. Важно заметить, что если два товарища лежат ранеными рядом, то игрок сможет вылечить их одновременно. В Black Ops в одиночном режиме автомат доступен сразу и стоит 500 очков, позволяя игроку вылечиться после смертельного ранения, а на время восстановления ему даются "Мустанг и Салли" (улучшенный M1911). Расположен в стартовых комнатах в обеих картах. По словам персонажей этот напиток имеет вкус рыбы. Его вкус очень нравится Такео Масаки ("Этот вкус наполняет моё сердце радостью!"; "На вкус как суши!") и злит Демпси ("Ненавижу чёртову рыбу!" (в русской локализации, дословный перевод его фразы "ARGH! I fucking hate fish" - "Гррр! Ненавижу долбаную рыбу!"). Что думают о вкусе этого напитка Николай Белинский и Эдвард Рихтгофен неизвестно, выпив этот напиток, они лишь рассуждают, должны ли кому-то помогать или нет. Пиф-паф Пиво thumb|196px|Автомат с Корневым Пивом :"Cowboys can't shoot slow (shoot slow)or they all end up below. When they need some help, they reach for the Root beer shelf (Ye-haa) Cowboys can't shoot slow, or they'll end up below, when they need some help, they reach for the Root beer shelf. YA THIRSTY PARTNER!?" :(прим. перевод "Ковбои не могут стрелять медленно (стрелять медленно) или они все закончат падением вниз. Когда им нужна помощь они всегда тянутся к бутылке корневого пива (И-хаа) Ковбои не могут стрелять медленно или они все закончат падением вниз. ИЗМУЧЕН ЖАЖДОЙ, ПАРТНЁР?!") :— Мелодия автомата. Пиф-паф Пиво это еще один из автоматов с перками, который можно приобрести за 2000 очков. Его действие аналогично Перку из мультиплеера Двойной выстрел. Но несмотря на название он не удваивает выстрелы из оружия, а сокращает скорость задержки между выстрелами на одну треть, чем ускоряет темп стрельбы. Это самый неоднозначный из всех перков и единственный, который подходит не для всех видов оружия и не для всех игроков. Дело в том, что некоторые виды оружия имеют и без того высокий темп стрельбы, а при наличии этого перка это чревато тем, что позволяет слить все боеприпасы с угрожающей скоростью и остаться без патронов к середине раунда. Машина Хватай-и-бей усиливает этот эффект т.к. она повышает скорость стрельбы большинства оружия. Особенно это заметно на оружии ППШ-41. Но, надо заметить, что скоростью стрельбы можно управлять и расходовать патроны разумно, поэтому у опытных игроков таких проблем не возникает. А многие виды оружия автоматического оружия такие как STG обладают достаточно низкой скоростью стрельбы и для них этот перк будет крайне полезен. Кроме того этот перк значительно усиливает Траншейное ружьё М1897 особенно в сочетании со спид-колой делая его грозным и опасным оружием. По цене этот автомат находится на третьем месте, пропуская вперед более дорогой Джаггерног и Спид-колу (2500 и 3000). Его можно найти справа от моста в Der Riese и на левом балконе около прыгающей бетти на Verruckt. В Black Ops на карте Театр смерти автомат можно найти на улице, недалеко от АК-74у, перед выходом из здания со стороны стартовой комнаты; на Пять в центральном зале возле первого лифта. Этот автомат является юмористической отсылкой к стереотипу ковбоя, которые быстро стреляют с двух рук и обожают пить пиво. Доктор Рихтгофен, выпив этот напиток произносит "Ковбойское пойло!", а Николай Белинский произносит "Почему оно такое густое?" Этот перк вырезан из новой карты "Ascension". Быстрокола thumb|189px|Автомат со Спид Колой :"Your hands are slow, your movements sluggish, your lack of speed, just brings you anguish. Just take a sip, you will move faster. Just try it now! And speed is mastered! Press those lips against the only one that really moves you. Speed Cola speeds up your life!" :(Прим. перевод: "Твои руки так медленны, твои движения такие вялые, твоя медлительность просто приносит тебе боль! Просто сделайте один глоток и ты будешь двигаться быстрее. Просто попробуй это сейчас! И скорость станет твоим мастерством! Просто поднеси горлышко к губам и двигайся! Спид Кола ускорит твою жизнь!") :— Мелодия автомата Спид кола это еще один из автоматов с Перком, который можно купить за 3000 очков. Этот перк по своему действию аналогичен перку из мультиплеера Ловкость рук - он удваивает скорость перезарядки. Кроме этого он позволяет заколачивать окна быстрее. Это невероятно полезный перк, который признается большинством игроков вторым по полезности после Джаггернога т.к. без него этот дорогой перк очень легко потерять. Спид кола является самым дорогим перком из всех. По названию очевидно что она напоминает вкус колы. Машина находится между кухней и правым балконом в Verruckt и рядом с FG-42 в Der Riese. По непровереный данным на карте зов смери(call of the dead)данный перк будет стить 500 очков В Black Ops автомат расположен перед первым лифтом, в коридоре с MPL на карте Пять и в комнате с сторожевой пушкой возле MP40 в Театре смерти. PhD Flopper : thumb|PhD Flopper"The night-time scene. The streets are mean. The things I have seen, the good, it's the bad, and the in-between. When you dive to prone, you are surely gonna love, PhD (Flopper)! When you dive to prone, it's gonna shake ya to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan, 'cause of PhD! PhD, the feelin's growing strong. PhD, so right that it feels wrong. PhD, like the chorus of a song. PhD, not short but not too long. Slap your body to the floor, everybody needs some more, of your lovin', your explosive lovin'. When you dive to prone, it's gonna shake ya to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan, cause of PhD! (PhD Flopper)! Damn straight!" — Мелодия автомата. PhD Flopper появляется в Ascension. С этим перком, если игрок падает в "Последний шанс" или "ныряет" в положение лежа с возвышения, создается небольшая взрывная волна, и полностью убирает урон от падения, а так же игрок не будет получать урон от своего оружия (от взрыва своей гранаты, например), таким образом, перк чем то напоминает прокачанную версию Легковеса и перк Бронежилет. Стоит 2000 очков. Взрыв вокруг игрока убивает ближайших зомби моментально вплоть до 20 раунда. От 20 и до 24 раунда зомби теряют ноги, и вынуждены ползти. После 24 они лишь получают урон. Замечено, что умершие от взрыва PhD Flopper'а зомби чаще оставляют после себя бонусы. Хорошая стратегия использования - это прыгать на зомби с возвышенности до 20 рануда, сокращая использование боеприпасов к минимуму. Stamin-Up : "Stamin-Up-Up-Up (x3) When you need some extra lovin', when you need some extra time, when you need to keep on gunnin', when I can risk it out. When you need to keep on moving, when you need a get-away, when you need to keep on groovin', when you need that vitamin K, babe, you know you want me! Let's run the extra mile! I'll open your eyes and I'll make you see! I'll make it worth your while! Stamin-Up! Sounds like it's Staaaaamin-Up time! Oh yeah, bring it baby, bring it!" — Мелодия автомата. Появляется в Ascension. Увеличивает скорость движения и длительность бега, являясь смесьюthumb|Stamin-Up перков Легковес и Марафон. Стоит 2000 очков. Интересные факты *В Verruckt рядом с одной машиной рекламируется другая. *Обычно игроки разумно покупают Джаггерног первым т.к. при ранении теряются все перки, а с ним можно прожить дольше. *На автомате Квик Ревайв Сода нарисовано чье то лицо. Возможно это кто то из команды Treyarch. *Когда персонаж бросает бутылку после того как выпил напиток на землю она разбивается со звуком, но на земле не появляется. *Часто игроки бросаются к Джаггерногу как только увидят его, при этом часто попадая в засаду. Категория:Зомби-нацисты Категория:Перки